


Plastic

by xxNuggetxx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNuggetxx/pseuds/xxNuggetxx
Summary: “I’m in the mood for some chaos,” Cheryl said, plucking the cherry from Toni’s chocolate milkshake and taking a bite, “So, Topaz, let’s pretend to date so you can get that guy you like, and I can piss off my mom.”“Okay.”





	1. Prologue

Plastic

 

“I’m in the mood for some chaos,” Cheryl said, plucking the cherry from Toni’s chocolate milkshake and taking a bite, “So, Topaz, let’s pretend to date so you can get that guy you like, and I can piss off my mom.”

“Okay.”

 

; ; ; 

Toni knew this was a bad idea. A really bad idea. But, she was in love with a certain Jones boy. She hid it well, but Cheryl could tell. Curse her and her smart Blossom genes. She instantly wanted to take the words back, but it was too late.

Cheryl was intimidating. She towered over the shorter girl, and seemed even taller due to the fact that Toni was sitting. The dim lighting of Pop’s darkened her face, Her plump red lip curled into a menacing smile, and her eyes narrowed. Toni was slightly repulsed by the idea of being involved with Cheryl in any way. 

“Actually. . . I want a favor, forget Jones.” It was time for Toni to talk business. 

“Go on. . .” Cheryl took a seat.

“You.. You sell Jingle Jangle. I can't let the Serpents get in trouble.” It was a risky move. She basically ratted herself out, to a disgusting witch known as Cheryl Blossom.

“Sure, Cha-Cha.” Cheryl said in a cheerful voice, seeping with venom. 

“Okay. Deal.” Toni shook her hand.

“Ah-ah, Southside Smurfette, you need to sign. Toni’s heart hammered as she handed over a “contract” and ballpoint pen. 

“Do it, sign.”


	2. Chapter 1: BETRAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sign or not to sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY REMOVED THE PROLOGUE

Toni lay in the grass, by the train tracks, deep in the woods near the Sweetwater River; looking at the sky and it’s milky white stars. 

“How did I get myself into this?” She allowed herself to wonder, thinking back to yesterday. She backed herself out of signing, and Cheryl’s eyes lingered on her for too long for comfort as she walked through the crowded halls. 

Toni never spared her gaze, nor a smile. Those were saved for friends and lovers alike. The warmth of Spring tickled her arms, she took off her leather jacket and allowed the wind kiss her arms. 

She only came here when she was stressed, angry, or just bored. She couldn't tell why she came her today; there was no reason. 

Sometimes, she wondered if… the dead boy, J-something, Cheryl’s twin, was watching her. He died really close, and the thought of it scared her. She put her headphones back on, and played a random playlist. She almost fell asleep, until her headphones were ripped from her ears.

Toni’s eyes quickly darted around in search of the culprit, before a familiar melodic laugh sounded.

“Blossom, Are you.. Stalking me?” Toni’s brows furrowed as she quickly jumped to her feet, sliding on her leather jacket. The other girl chuckled, before rolling her eyes.

“I wouldn’t waste any time on a snake like you.” 

“At least we have friends who are loyal.” Toni wore her jacket with the utmost pride. She stepped over to Cheryl, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Watch what you say, Southside Smurfette. You should know what I’m capable of.” 

Toni stormed off, fuming. Cheryl had stripped her of her privacy by learning of her secret, and now her most relaxing location. What’s next, stealing the Serpents? 

“Toni,” Cheryl called. She kept walking, nearly sprinting. She turned around after her arm was grabbed. “The (f)uck do you want?” She snapped.

“You didn't sign.”

Toni pried Cheryl’s arm off her body, shoving her. The redhead stumbled back. She had to keep her anger within, she clenched her teeth. She told Cheryl, of all people about Jingle Jangle. About the Serpents. About how criminal they were, She betrayed her own family.

“And I’m not going to.”


End file.
